


A Nurturing Enviornment?

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Anakin Skywalker's Character [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross-posted from tumblr, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: An analysis of the apparent emotional abuse leveled on Anakin as demonstrated through the contrast of his behaviour in The Phantom Menace vs. Attack of the Clones.





	A Nurturing Enviornment?

I frequently find myself at a loss when I discover the mindset that the Jedi Council, the Jedi Order, and even Obi-Wan provided a particularly good environment for Anakin to learn/grow up in. By comparing Anakin in TPM to AoTC, I believe it will become quite clear by the change in Anakin that the Temple provided an inadequate place for him to grow. 

In TPM Anakin is a very self-confident boy. He is aware of his capabilities and limitations, expresses his opinions firmly, and, as a rule, doesn’t allow his detractors to get him down, or put him down. To list some examples:

  * He has the courage to initiate a conversation with Padme.
  * In the novelisation, he even says that he’s going to marry her.
  * He stands up to Sebulba and confidently imitates a conversation with Qui-Gon
  * He invites perfect strangers to his home.
  * He calls Qui-Gon out on being a Jedi
  * He calls Qui-Gon out on slavery
  * He insists that he can win a podrace, and defends himself when his abilities are questioned
  * He ignores the ridicule of the children in his community
  * He talks back to the Council, not rudely, but forcefully.
  * He asks Ric Olie about piloting and is told he “catches on quick.”
  * He says he’s going to “see them all,” when he asks about star systems
  * He refuses to let people destroy his dreams-hard to do when you’re a slave.
  * He even talks back to and defends himself to Watto-his owner.



Clearly, Anakin is a very confident, and self-possessed individual. He offers his opinions confidently, and defends them with conviction. Let’s compare that to AoTC Anakin:

  * Is far more nervous around Padme (which can admittedly be chalked up to hormones.)
  * Is shot down hard by Obi-Wan when he expresses his opinions-He does not ever really try and defend himself 
  * Obi-Wan actually seems surprised he stands up as much as he does-clearly it is a rare occurrence that Anakin states his mind like that.
  * Anakin looks scared of what he’s done when he backs down
  * He looks timid in front of the Council-Far more so than in TPM
  * He is told “don’t do anything without first discussing it with either” Obi-Wan or the Council.
  * He just accepts Padme’s harsh criticism when he points out that she should discuss security concerns with him: Despite the fact that she is in the wrong, he does nothing to defend himself.
  * He expresses the opinions of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace, far more than he does his own. He actually seems afraid to give his opinions, as a rule.



There is a vast difference then between TPM!Anakin and AoTC!Anakin. The former defended his beliefs vehemently. The latter is afraid to even express them. Anakin only rants about Obi-Wan when Padme gives a hint of listening; it’s clear this has been pent-up in him for ages, but he hasn’t been able to let it out. Clearly, no one cares what he thinks or feels. When Padme shoots him down over security, he takes it meekly, but when she expressed doubt with him in TPM over his ability to win the Boonta, he just brushed it off, and told her he’d "win this time.” Before, in TPM, he said what he thought, now he just says “Master so-and-so thinks…” He feels uncomfortable saying what  _he_ really thinks. He honestly was more comfortable speaking up as a  _slave_ , than as a  _Jedi_. Even just the body language difference can tell you that he’s gone from sure of himself to intensely insecure.

This is Anakin in TPM sticking up to his  _owner_ :

This is Anakin in AoTC, free, ostensibly, with his  _teacher_ :

It’s like chalk and cheese. One boy is sure of himself, the other looks brow-beaten. What could have caused such a massive shift in self-esteem? Well, a classic cause would be bullying. A child who is different, for whatever reason, gets humiliated, ostracized, beat-up, talked down to, and loses their self-confidence. I don’t doubt the same thing happened to Anakin. He was from the Outer Rim. He began his training late. He was different, unnaturally gifted. I’ve no doubt that was rough, and clearly he wasn’t given any kind of support to help with that, rather he was given the opposite. Hence, he is insecure. 

This is in no way his fault. He’s barely an adult by AoTC, and it is up to the adults responsible for him during his childhood to provide a safe environment, if not a safe haven, for him to grow up in. Clearly, the Jedi have failed to do this. Indeed, as shown when Obi-Wan says “don’t do anything without consulting either myself or the Council,” they clearly had no faith in him whatsoever, (after  _ten years_ ), so why should he believe in himself? In RoTS, Windu actually says when Anakin tells him about Palpatine, “If what you say is true, you will have earned my trust.” In thirteen years, Anakin who has worked diligently, and loyally as a Jedi, and he’s never earned Windu’s trust or respect! That is  _cold_. What was Anakin suppose to do anyway as a boy? Go back to Tatooine? Anakin really didn’t have much choice but to stay. At least, with the Jedi he would get a good education, and would learn how to use the Force. There was nothing for him on Tatooine. What good would he do? By staying with the Jedi, at least until he was knighted, he might be able to help when he finally goes back to Tatooine. He’ll have the Force, and an education that would serve him well. (Then, of course, the war started so that went out the air-lock…) No, the fault for Anakin’s low self-esteem lies  _entirely_ with the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan, and the Jedi Council. You cannot blame Anakin, especially since he was a child at the time. Frankly, the Council should be ashamed of themselves. If you adopt a child, and he wilts  _that much_ under your care, you need to take a good hard look at yourselves. 


End file.
